


The One with The First Day

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Friday is Sassy, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Iron Dad, Laura is awsome, Stark Industries Internship, idk how to tag this, natasha is awsome, yeah I can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: It's the first day of th SI Internship!*Teen because it may include swearing and themes of referenced child abuse*





	1. Part One

Monica got up at her usually time and quickly made her way out of her apartment. 

Peter promised her a ride, and he seemed pretty happy to help her out.

Monica waited on the steps of the public library that Peter said they could meet.

A small blue car pulled up and the window rolled down. “Get in loser we’re going interning!”

****

Peter found out that Monica was a laid back person. Or she was just really nervous to speak against the radio stations he played.

“This isn’t the same car you used for you drivers test isn’t it?”Monica smirked at the light shade of pink on his face. 

“N-no...?”

Monica rolled her eyes, “You were the talk of the school Parker. Flash didn’t believe it for a second, but rumor has it that Tony Stark let you borrow his Audi.”

Peter sighed. “Yeah it’s true.”

“But the rumor also says that you refused to keep the car.”

“That is also true, I did it because I didn’t want the attention. I want the first car I have to be completely bought by my own money. This old thing is May’s.”

Monica glanced at him. “You truly are something else Peter. Dare I say that you are one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met.”

******

Harley was eating some of Laura Barton’s Famous Pancakes when The elevator chimed and two people stepped out. 

Shuri walked in like it was her cue and thrust some papers in Peter’s hands. “This is yours to figure out. Meet me in the labs right after first assembly.”

Harley had to stifle a chuckle at Peters face. “Don’t worry about it Peter. She took a sneak peak at the list of groups assigned with the Internships. You, I, her, and a girl named Monica is also joining us.”

The girl standing beside peter tensed up at the mention of her name and her green eyes met Harley’s. “That’s me. I’m Monica Neivana.”

Laura peaked around the corner. “Hello Peter! Pancakes are ready if you haven’t eaten yet, and who is this?”

Monica waved slightly, “Hello, Miss, my name is Monica.”

“You look like you haven’t eaten in weeks! Come in and grab some pancakes.”

Monica tensed up at the suggestion that the woman made before following Peter and Shuri to the table. 

Shuri and Peter sat beside eachother, talking the latest Nintendo games. 

Monica hesitantly sat beside Harley.

It was strange. How Harley could see himself in her, timid and tense. Always on guard. 

It was the same way he used to be, well, kinda still is, when his mom started coming home late from the bar and dragging random guys with her. She started practically neglecting him and his sister. Luckily, Samantha was at his Aunt Elise’s house for the summer.

But still, the fact that he could make the connection, left an uneasy feeling in his gut. 

Maybe he was over-reading her situation. Maybe the ‘situation’ was nothing at all.

Probably. Hopefully.

******

The four new friends sat by eachother during the assembly in the Announcement room of the compound.

Pepper Potts walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone on the podium.

“Congratulations Interns, as you are some of the first ones in Stark Industries history to have such a title. Now, the badges you received this morning at the door is your ticket to the Eastern side of the compound. Any door has a scanner. Scan your badges, and if you have access to that part of the compound, you will be able too get in. The Western and Southern sides of the compound are completely off limits. I will now be announcing the groups. If you have not gotten an envelope for your first project yet, you may come to the stage afterwards to receive it.”

“Natalie Johnson, Emma Godwin, John Anderson, and Sebastian Lee.”

The teenagers shuffled around quietly, moving with their group.

“Beau Vidrine, Grace Wallace, Trinity Penn, and Ashton Perez.”

“Peter Parker, Monica Neivana, Shuri, and Harley keener.”

“Last but not least, Eugene Thompson, Celia Dupre, Eric Perkins, and Katie Jorden. If you haven’t gotten your envelope please come to the stage to receive your first project.”

“Why flash?” Peter muttered.

*****

“How the hell are we gonna improve a stark Industries product?” 

Shuri watched as Peter spun in his swivel chair. “Just because somethings works, doesn’t mean it can’t be improved.”

Monica nodded. “How about the Stark Phone? We could improve the battery life.”

Harley looked at her. “And what would the battery life serve?”

“How about a emergency feature? So the authorities are alerted in case of an emergency immediately.”

Harley seemed to consider it. “That sounds like something people could use.”

“Something we could use.” 

“How So?” Shuri frowned slightly.

“If one of us is in trouble, and we don’t want the authorities alerted, then there should be a way to contact eachother.”

Peter stopped spinning, and looked very disoriented. “That could be useful.”

****

The rest of the afternoon was spent designing the feature they wanted and figuring out ways to actually make it work.

The door opened and Tony Stark walked in.

Harley noticed Monica tense, but her hands never stopped sketching the model.

“So how’s my favorite group of interns doing?”

Peter didn’t even look up from his phone “Mr.Stark, were not your favorite, were just the group that tolerates you the most.” 

Tony put a hand in his chest in mock offense, “I’m offended, Underoos. Anyways, what’s your project? Pepper says I have to come in a check on everyone, suggest things and correct mistakes and stuff.”

Shuri glanced at the genius. “You mean FRIDAY catches the mistakes, then you take credit for it?”

“Obviously, that’s exactly what he means, Miss Shuri.” FRIDAY spoke above him.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Ok, I’ve had enough sass for one day. What’s the project?”

“We were supposed to figure out a way to add something to improve a SI product.” Harley answered, sliding some of their diagrams towards him. 

Tony picked them up and shuffled through them, before setting them back down again. “This is actually really good, who’s idea was it?”

“Monica’s.” Shuri smiled.

Tony nodded. “I may use this for the Avengers.”

Monica’s head snapped up. “Really? Why?”

“Well like War Machines suit, for example, doenst come to him automatically on a command like mine does. So if he’s out in New York somewhere, and Alains attack, he could spam that button or something and the avengers would be alerted immediately. Just...” he glanced at the four of them. “I like the idea, but I need you too promise me that if you press the button, and manage to make it work on the phones, that it would automatically contact me. Only me. Personally. Peter can make it correspond with FRIDAY.”

Peter tilted his head. “Yeah that sounds good, but why?”

“Consider it another level of the Baby Monitor Protocol.”

*****

Shuri had to go do some Princess-ey things, so Harley, Peter, and Monica were left to their own devices. 

“Most of the other interns left after signing some papers saying they wouldn’t reveal the location of the compound to anyone, and had some sent home for the parents to sign too. The next day we will meet would be at the Tower.” Peter chimed in.

Harley frowned, “I thought Tony sold it.”

“Well he did, but then he bought it back. It’s going to be used strictly for SI business now, a center of meeting and trade... and Interns.At least the commute would be shorter,” 

Monica glanced at her watch. “Yeah I guess it would be easier. I never got to thank you for bringing me here. “

Peter waved it off, “Anything for a friend, do you have to be getting back home soon? We can go when your ready.”

Monica shook her head, “My Dad doesn’t really.... care if I’m home late or not.”

Natasha glanced up from her book, “Then stay for dinner, Monica.”

Monica nodded, a small smile on her face. “If it’s not a problem, I’d be glad too.”


	2. Part Two

Dinner wasn’t a fancy event.

It was just some of the new Avengers, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts (Soon to be Stark), and some friends.

No biggie. Some floating red guy named Vision was serving spaghetti, and it was the best Monica has ever tasted. Though she didn’t voice her opinions out loud.

Natasha kept discretely glancing at Monica, and the girl didn’t seem to notice. Natasha could easily read how uncomfortable she was when someone raised their voice, or in Thors case, talked normally. 

After everyone started leaving the table and doing their own thing, Natasha walked over to Monica. “I’ll drive you home, as Peter is probably going to stay here tonight.”

Monica nodded, “Thank you, Miss-“

“-Call me Nat. Are you ready to go?”

“Wow I never thought I’d be calling the Black Widow a shortened version of her actual name, but yeah, I’m ready. “

Natasha nodded, “I’ll see you at the front of the compound in five minutes.”

***

The car ride was comfortable.

Natasha noticed that Monica didn’t seem tense, she didn’t know if Monica trusted her, or it was because she was female, or any number of other reasons.

90’s music played in the background as Natasha drove her Black Dodge Charger to Monica’s apartment.

She parked right in front of it and turned towards Monica. “I know your home situation isn’t the best,” that was a guess, but it was the best guess she had.

Monica immediately tensed. 

That added a point towards how correct her theory may be. 

“What do you mean?”

“You tense up whenever someone raised their voice, you don’t like physical contact when you don’t know who it is or if the person doesn’t get permission from you first. Not to mention your nervous ticks and reserved state. I may be reading this all wrong, I honestly hope I am, but do you want to prove me wrong on anything that I’ve said?”

Monica stayed silent. And that was an answer enough.

“Ever need someone to talk too, I’m always all ears.”

Monica deflated at that, she looked grateful and... desperate . “Thanks.”

She ran out the car before Nat could respond.

***

Harley set down his controller. He beat Peter in a Mario Kart 200CC, Frantic Items, Rainbow road course. 

It was actually amusing to watch Peter get hit with a red turtle shells nonstop, and fly off the edge.

Granted, Harley didn’t do much better. But he still won.

“By an inch.” Peter insisted.

“Doesn’t matter if it was an inch or a mile, your still first loser.”

Shuri sat down and plopped down on the couch beside them. “You know? Let’s go explore New York tomorrow. I wanna experience life as a New -Yorkian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "New-Yorkians"... Ps I know this is supposed to be New Yorkers or something.
> 
> (I'm from the south XD)


End file.
